


Let My Words Wash Over You

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x04 fix it, Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite recent problems that have risen, Anna and Hewlett are finally able to be married. Then there is the night following the wedding. It might be her first time with him, but also Hewlett's first time in general.</p><p>Or in other words- Anna and Hewlett actually get married, Hewlett confesses he's a virgin and Anna helps show him the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Words Wash Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend they got a good wedding instead of that bullshit one.
> 
> Title from the opening quote of episode 5 of WTNV
> 
> I was kinda beat to the punch, but I wanted to do something like this too, so I put my own spin on it. My own experience in these matters, like Hewlett, is limited as well (sort of a reason why i haven't really written anything like this before outside of WWSATC) so I'm still not good with writing this. Still, I hope this is alright, but eh- I tried.
> 
> For a-carnie-and-a-cop @tumblr who requested annlett + first time.

“You _what_?”

“Please don't make me say it again.” Anna asked, her voice wavering.

Hewlett could hardly believe what he just heard. “You... you forged that letter from Selah.” He turned his gaze from Anna and to his feet, trying to process it. This didn't make sense. “Why...?”

“I... I doubt you would still look at me the same if I told you.”

He shook his head. “Anna, please at least tell me why! Do you understand what you've done?”

“Of course I do!” She protested. “And understand when I say I did it for you!”

Hewlett brought his gaze back up to meet Anna. “What do you mean?”

She sighed and stepped close to him. “I do wish to marry you; I did not lie about that. And what would this matter to Selah? He probably doesn't want anything to do with me after I jumped from the boat. But the truth of the matter is... you're in danger.”

“Danger from whom? I know we haven't heard about Simcoe yet, but-”

“From Abe.”

“Abraham?” He asked in a quiet voice.

A look of hesitation crossed her fine features before she nodded. “Yes. You met with him to discuss a truce not too long ago-”

“A rather uneasy one.”

“-and I know you will keep your word. But... I fear Abe will not.” She placed a hand on his chest, and despite it, he did not move away. “You know Abe's secret, but I know him, and I know he is determined. He has also been more suspicious and untrusting ever since he got out of prison. I can't help but think that he does not care about your truce. I fear he may try to eliminate you to keep his secret. Richard is not helping matters any ether...”

There was a stab of panic. “What does Richard have to do with this?”

“When Abe came by earlier, I knew he was mad about finding out we are to be wed. Figuring he was hiding out in his old home, I went to ask Abe for any information about Simcoe on your behalf, and to apologize for not telling him about our impending marriage. He would not let it go and said that he passed on a suspicion to Richard that my letter was false. I do not know how Abe came to that conclusion... At first I thought he was bluffing."

"I told him that you had obtained the... proper papers. That's how he must have come up with the idea.

"Perhaps. The more I think about it, the more I worry that Richard will bring this matter up to stop us, and if my fears are true that will put you in the line of fire.”

The scenario worked its way through his mind, and slowly, Hewlett began to understand why she had forged the letter in the first place. She was doing this to protect him.

"I cannot...bear to lose you, Edmund."

Her voice was a desperate whisper, but cracked on his name. It tugged on his heart, not wanting to see Anna upset.

“Anna,” He took her hands. “I understand now, you were right to come to me about this. You were brave to face Abraham, as you felt he had a right to know. If this is how you are repaid for your efforts, then I will not let your sacrifices be in vain.”

“How can you say that?” She asked, stunned. “I... I can't let you disgrace yourself like this- you are a man of honor-!”

“And you are the fiercest woman I have ever met. You said it yourself that none of this will follow us across the ocean. When I agreed to our first plan, I was willing to do it for you. I am still willing to now.”

He carefully placed a kiss upon her lips, wanting to reassure her of his words.

Anna let out a breath as he pulled away from her. “What about Richard?”

“I will take care of that. I was blind to his hatred for you and I will not allow him to sabotage our wedding just because of he can't let go of his grudge against you and your family. He knows about his son being a spy, and yet he chooses to try and ruin you further because he cannot see what I see in you- I won't understand if he is indeed choosing that course of action.”

“Edmund, are you sure?”

He brought his hands up to cup Anna's face and rest his forehead against hers. “It's going to be alright. We'll get through this.”

 

* * *

 

Hewlett had snuck Anna into his room the next day and told her to wait there while he went to speak to Richard. He knew what he was going to say and could predict how this would turn out. Hewlett knew this was going to be a very unpleasant conversation.

His predictions proved correct.

“Well...?” Anna asked when he opened the door.

“About as well as expected.” Hewlett confirmed, closing the door. “Abe did go to Richard and told him that he had a 'suspicion' about your papers.”

“Does he believe what Abe said?”

“Unfortunately. He's letting this grudge against you outweigh the crimes of his son... although there is not much we can do about that at the moment. I honestly don't care what he does anymore. Since I do not believe we can move the ceremony to another location without notice, we'll have to continue here. I told Richard that he is to treat you with respect and that this petty nonsense needed to end, but obviously he is not listening. I told him I'm still going through with the wedding.”

“I take it Richard didn't like this.”

“No, he did not. He's looking for proof, but it will take him some time. He claimed he would do this to 'stop me from making a grave error' and that I didn't know what I was doing, that you blinded me, but I know the real reason. I said if he tries to pull this stunt I will have him removed from the premises. He does not get to decide your happiness and nether does Abraham. I have found another magistrate, but as a precaution I have moved up the wedding to a sooner date; a few days from now on Sunday. Is that too soon for you?”

“I think it will be okay. When I was secretly engaged to Abe we were trying as soon as possible to be wed... until he broke it off of course. Will that be enough time?” Anna anxiously asked.

“I hope so. I suggest that we take up your earlier idea about going to New York after we are wed, and then depart overseas as soon as possible. We should discuss a back up plan in case things go sideways.” He paused, sighing. “The down side of this plan is what once was my friendship with Richard has fractured beyond repair and salvage.”

Anna took his hand. “I am sorry.”

Hewlett smiled sadly at her. “I'm not. I knew we were done the moment he revealed he was withholding information about Abraham. This will not stop us- I will prove how much I love you and we will prove them all wrong. It's going to work.”

 

* * *

 

Sunday came and all Hewlett could hope for was the Richard had taken his words seriously and no concrete evidence had made it's way into his hands. He had seen Richard a few times while he was waiting for Anna and they said nothing to each other; their glances were empty, and rather cold on Richard's end.

Mary spoke to Hewlett once and wished him happiness in his new marriage. He was aware there was a bit of discord between Mary and Anna, given Anna's history with her husband, but her smile seemed sincere and he thanked her. Mary was a strong wife, even though her husband was a spy. The fool should be lucky to have her and should never have betrayed them. Abe was not a concern today though. For all Hewlett knew, he was sulking in his burned out farmhouse.

Eventually, Anna came downstairs and the Major could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her.

She looked so beautiful, so happy. Hewlett could help but to smile when he saw her. When she took his arm it felt right and though Hewlett was aware of what he was about to do, he didn't care. He loved her enough.

Now it was time to play the part and hope for the best.

She smiled at him as they went through the ceremony. Anna stood across from him, and the light coming in through the window behind her made it look like there was a halo about her. Hewlett knew from experience that Anna was much more beneath the surface. She had light a fire in him, kept his sanity from slipping away during his capture, kept him going even now. It only made him love her more.

Some part of him, while overjoyed, was just waiting for Richard to try and destroy this. Anna glanced around nervously, and Hewlett couldn't blame her. Hewlett had made his appeal, but still feared that would not be enough. He and Anna had a back up plan ready, but this was enough nervous energy to put him on edge, though he hid it behind a smile. Hewlett waited and waited...

But it never came, much to his surprise.

 _'Thank you, Richard.'_ He said silently to himself. They would never speak again, but at least there was that.

A towering obstacle out of the way, they said their vows and Hewlett could not be any happier to say his confirmation.

When he kissed Anna, he felt like he was floating.

Hewlett didn't see Richard once the ceremony was all said and done, but it wasn't like he cared. All he cared about was Anna, that she was his wife. It seemed like he was in a dream, but if he was in a dream, he did not want to be woken up.

“I shall get our belongings ready for travel as soon as possible and arrange passage to New York.” Hewlett said to Anna when most of the people left.

“Yes, before they try something else.” She added.

“Well, there's nothing they can do now.”

Anna nodded in agreement. “Edmund, can we get away from here for one night? Just for tonight.”

“I think I would like that; this place has become less than welcoming lately. But where would we go?”

“Somewhere I know where there's a room open."

 

* * *

 

Of course it figured Anna was suggesting her former home; Strong Manor. At least Richard had not been lying when he said he heard there was a room available.

Not many people were around here to begin with, but Hewlett took care of the matter of having the open room for the night. He remembered the day he first told Anna that he loved her she confessed she was thinking about coming back here, not reclaiming it but just to have residency here. Somewhere in the back of his mind that day he thought she should at least try to reclaim it. It was a beautiful place.

“I see why you called this home for some time.” Hewlett said as he walked up the walkway with Anna's arm linked with his. “Truly lovely.”

“It's been a while since I was back here.” Anna observed.

"I'm sorry you lost this place." He apologized, thinking back to the appeal she made for her former husband. "I'd give it back to you if I could, but-."

"Conducting business through proper channels; I know."

The sky was twilight by the time they got settled, and while they could have stayed at Whitehall, Hewlett agreed that it might both do them good to get away from there for this brief period of time. Hopefully they wouldn't have to wait long in getting passage to New York.

“I'm actually surprised Richard didn't go through with his threat.” Anna confessed once they were alone in their room. She lingered by the window.

He got up from where he was sitting on the bed and joined her. His coat was off, folded over a chair, and his shoes were by said chair. “You were expecting him to say something too? Hm, well, that's one less thing to be concerned about. Least we didn't have to try our back up plan.”

“Wasn't too far off; we'd still go to New York, away from everyone in this town."

"You meeting me in a townhouse of the next town over and we'd leave together from there... No not much different at all. In ether outcome I plan to resign my post and have you come home with me. Quite honestly I do not fully understand these colonies and each day I grow more weary of this war. I'll write ahead to my mother once we've obtained passage into the city."

"But there's still Abe.” Anna reminded him. “He's not going to be happy when he finds out. He probably thinks he's stopped us.”

“Let's not worry about that now.” He settled his hands on her waist carefully. “You've made me so happy today, dearest Anna. I plan to keep you happy for as long as I am breathing.”

She bowed her head, absentmindedly smiling. “For all I am, everything I've done, I sometimes wonder why you still choose me. You know my past, and yet... now you are my husband.”

Hewlett could only smile. “The answer is simple, Anna Hewlett... I love you too damn much.”

He brought her in for a kiss, small and tentative, and pulled away after a moment. Their eyes met in the moment of a heartbeat and then he found himself quickly swept up as she eagerly reciprocated the kiss. It wasn't just one kiss, as soon it became more than that. Before he knew it, his back found a wall and became aware of Anna's hands on his chest, running over his vest. He brought his arms up around her as a response to this more passionate turn, kisses heated and stealing the breath from each other; melding together. For a long time he had dreamed of being able to hold Anna so close, kiss her like he was doing. This... this was much more than he imagined. It was like the whole world had faded away, and it was just them together alone.

After a moment, she brought one hand up to tug at the collar of his shirt. A realization occurred in his head and Hewlett broke away, gathering air into his lungs. They were married now, and he knew what this meant; consummating the marriage. He had been expecting it, and she seemed to try and be leading him into it, but rather, the problem lie in another fact he hadn't admitted to Anna yet.

“What's wrong?” Anna asked him, taking a half step back.

“Anna,” He spoke, voice low. “I know this is our first night together, but I... I, uh- you see, I don't- I've n-never-”

“You're a virgin.”

Her answer stole the words from his mouth. He felt his face heat up, but managed an answer. “...Yes.” He sighed, letting his arms fall to his side. “I never really got to that point with any other women nor have I been married before. They all... dismissed me for one reason or another or I found I wasn't what they wanted. Those few before wanted men who weren't me. I have never found myself in any sort of romantic relationship before ether until you, thus I am inexperienced and this is admittedly my first time with someone.”

“You need not apologize.” Anna assured him, not sounding surprised. “I sort of figured it out for myself over time.”

“Oh. You did.” Of course she did. This was Anna Strong- well, Anna Hewlett now. “I presume then you are familiar with this... dance.”

“I can show you how it's done.”

He nodded. “I'd like to try.”

“Then first take that wig off your head, you won't be needing it. I want to see you, Edmund; You don't need to play the soldier tonight.”

“Ah! Yes, of course.” Hewlett removed his puffy wig and set it over on the dresser before returning to Anna.

He stood beside her for a moment before she reached out for his arm. Anna tugged him by the arm over to their bed, first sitting down on it and pulling him down with her. Hewlett felt his checks flush, unsure where to start, but he trusted Anna enough to show him the way. They stared at each other for a moment before Anna leaned in to kiss his neck. He gasped, not used to the touch. It made a shiver run down his spine, but he practically melted as she continued small kisses up his neck to his jaw.

“Follow my lead,” Anna whispered- he could feel her breath on his skin, felt his heartbeat quicken. “and I'm sure your body will know what to do.”

“Just tell me what you want.”

She smiled at him, and then reached up to her head to remove the clasp that kept her hair up. When it was removed, her hair tumbled down, going past her shoulders. He looked her over, observing her hair that seemed to flow in waves. God, she looked even more beautiful.

“I've...” He took a breath. “I have never seen you with your hair down.”

“And I have barely seen you with that wig off. Kiss me again.”

That he could agree on. Hewlett placed a hand under her chin and brought her close so he could capture her lips again. Anna made a small noise, but pressed closer to him. He put his arms around her in a way that his hands found their way into her hair, and she shifted up closer to him so that their bodies were practically pressed together, like they were when Anna pushed him against the wall earlier. It might have been because they were so close, but suddenly the room felt just a bit warmer to Hewlett.

One of her hands worked it's way between them, teasing at the top button of his vest. It caught Hewlett's attention and he brought a hand back to grasp hers.

“Oh, uh... Let me get that-” But then Anna's eyes were looking up at him and he realized she was purposely doing that. “...Or maybe we should get out of these clothes... It's quite warm in here.”

With a smirk, her hands withdrew from him and started working on her dress and other garments. Hewlett busied himself with undoing his vest and shirt, and then starting on his breeches. The instant they came off, he felt a furious blush heat his face.

He'd never been fully exposed in front of a woman before; Anna was his first on that account too. He wasn't as muscular as some men, and he was a bit damaged- the slight scarring on his chest from those rebels and his damaged foot- but he tried his best to shake these thoughts of insecurity from his mind. Anna, still removing her garments, looked up, and he hoped she didn't notice the red tint to his cheeks.

“Do you want to go on?” She asked. She didn't ask about his scars or his foot, she was asking if he still wanted to continue. Bless her.

“Yes.” He answered, a bit more confident, pushing his clothes aside and off the bed

Hewlett waited patiently as she finished undressing. Once or twice he wanted to ask if she needed help with anything, but he held back. Instead he watched her hands and arms move as she worked gracefully at the clothing.

When the last part of her garments came free, pushing them off the bed, Hewlett took a moment to observe her. His heart thudded in his chest, his eyes wandering up from her stomach, to her breasts, and finally to meet her own eyes. Anna was everything as beautiful as he imagined.

“You're as beautiful as Venus herself.” He whispered, that being the only thing he could really think of at the moment.

Anna blinked at him and leaned forward. “You're a bit thinner than I imagined. I take it I should be mindful of your foot?”

“Please do; It still aches from time to time. Don't jostle it with your feet.”

She said nothing more, just rose her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes were dark in this light, and after a moment of drinking it in, he made the first move this time. He kissed her, maybe more heated than necessary and trying for an opened mouth kiss this time. Then tried to kiss her neck like she had done to his. She hummed at this, moaned even, and started to run her hand over his skin, starting by ghosting across his collarbone. Hewlett withdrew from kissing her neck and breathed out a soft breath at the touch of her hands on her skin.

It was a foreign touch, a strange feeling as her fingers brushed over his collar bone and up over to his shoulder and back down again. The same hand then wandered down across his chest and then lower to his stomach before snaking down to his hip and staying there. All of this was foreign to him but... he liked it. He'd never been touched like this before and it was like something out of a dream that it was Anna. He reveled in the soft touch of her lips and the lingering sensation of her hand on his skin. That he wanted more of, more of that touch, for Anna's hands to grace every square inch of him, and he wanted to return the same to her.

Her slender graceful hands running across his skin, as at the same time peppering kisses up the side of his jaw... it was doing strange things to him. It was creating a strange sensation of warmth that was beginning to bloom in his abdomen and thrummed through his veins in time to his quickly beating heart.

 _'Desire.'_ Hewlett's mind supplied, cupping Anna's head in his hands so he could continue kissing her. She caught his lower lip and teased at it with her teeth.  _'This close intimacy-_ _Desire._ _Pleasure. Want. So this is what it feels like._ _'_

Anna pulled away slightly and this time purposely fell back onto the bed, bringing Hewlett down with her. He propped himself up on his elbows and for a moment he looked down upon her; laid back, her hair spread out around her like ripples in the water.

Hewlett now tried what she had done with him before, wanting to explore her. Hewlett straddled her hips and leaned forward to place a kiss upon her collarbone, then her chest, leaving one hand roaming over her bare skin. He moved his hand down her stomach, and tracing over the curve of her hip. He felt her move her hips under his touch, leaning up into him. 

"Put your hand between my legs." She requested. "I want to feel your touch there."

Hewlett hesitantly moved his hand to where she asked, and carefully started to explore her here as well. He quickly took notice of how his fingers were now wet and slick from his wandering of her, and meanwhile Anna sighed with something between longing and pleasure, her hips moving once. Hewlett assumed that was a good thing. He hoped it was, he wanted to at least make this pleasurable for her.  

"Good..." She muttered, sounding almost breathless. "That's good..."

Hewlett kissed her again and Anna's hand moved up into his hair. He made a noise of pleasure at feeling her run her fingers through his short hair, though it had grown a bit longer and more disheveled last time he checked. With her other hand however worked itself between them and gently pushed his hand away from her. He was then surprised when she felt her hand brush between his legs.

Surprised, he broke the kiss and inhaled sharply which followed by a small moan; another shiver, stronger, passing through his body. The touch had been sudden and caught him off guard, but didn't fail in getting him worked up, feeling his cock grow hard under her touch. He heard her chuckle.

“That alright?” She asked in a low, quiet voice, sitting up on her elbows. Not able to think of something to say, he nodded a few times. He closed his eyes when he felt Anna gently stroke him again, earning another moan to tumble from his lips and making his shoulders hunch. Again it was her touch that was driving him mad. Ether that or he was just sensitive to touch, only realizing it now. Or maybe it was all the thoughts he had previously of Anna, what her hands would feel like on his skin.

Another stroke of her fingers and his hips moved forward of their own accord, brushing against Anna.

“Anna.” He paused, seeing her eyes open. He had a bit of an idea of how to proceed next “I think... Would you like me to-”

“Only if you feel ready.”

"Yes. Um, do I-"

"Put yourself inside me- yes."

“Alright. I've got the idea.” Anna removed her hand and Hewlett situated himself between her legs. “Tell me if I need to stop. The last thing I want is to hurt you.”

“I trust you.” She whispered. “Go ahead.”

Carefully, with Anna offering slight guidance, Hewlett was able to get himself into her, settling into place. She told him to go slow at first to get used to it, and if he wanted to stop they could. Getting the gist, he began slow thrusts in and out. She leaned her head back.

“God, you feel good.” She half whispered, half groaned. “A bit faster.”

He smiled and gave a nod. By now he'd settled into a rhythm he could manage and tried quickening his pace. He could feel the shivers of his own pleasure running through his body, only making the heat in him burn brighter, like a hot coal. How strange this feeling was to him; consuming him and at the same time filling him with this feeling as he moved in her.

Anna suddenly let out a loud gasp on another thrust and Hewlett slowed. “D-Did I hurt you?”

“It's alright, keep going.” She moaned, but her smile was still on her lips. “That... felt really good is all.”

Assuming that was good, he reached out and intertwined one of her hands with his, bracing himself on the other arm and angling his body closer to her. Anna's legs came up around his waist before he picked up his pace again. She even said his name on the whisper of a breath.

“Anna...darling...” He muttered under his breath as he continued, losing himself in the sounds of Anna, ever moan and gasp that spilled from her beautiful lips. However, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He felt the heat coiling tight like a spring deep in his gut.

No, he wasn't going to last.

“Anna,” His body was buzzing, this mind a blank save for her. His pulse roared in his ears. “I can't... much longer-”

She muttered something, but he didn't hear. He could see the sweat on her brow, her hair sticking to her forehead, heard her breath through each movement. His vision narrowed down to her.

“Edmund...” Hewlett heard her say this time. He felt her body tense as she moaned his name. “Edmund...!”

 _'It's alright, I've got you.'_ He thought just before he hit his climax. He gasped loudly as it hit him, Anna's name caught in his throat. Everything in the moment became a blur as he rode out his orgasm, the shock-wave running through his body. He never expected it would be like this kind of intensity.

He could have sworn at some point in those short moments he was able to whisper Anna's name, breathing it onto her skin.

When Hewlett came back to himself, feeling a little floaty, he saw Anna breathing heavy; breaths heard through her parted lips, cheeks flushed and eyes closed. He felt her hips move up against him a few times before she went limp under him, removing her legs from around him. She must have finished not too soon after him. Hewlett stroked her cheek with his hand before feeling the sudden exhaustion come down on him. His arms would not hold him. He was spent.

He slid out of her and rolled onto his back, nearly collapsing. He was coming off the high fast, yet he turned on his side to face Anna.

“Anna.” He called, his voice strained with how tired he now felt.

She stirred and angled her head towards him, her eyes opening halfway. One of her hands searched for his and successfully found it, tangling their fingers. Anna smiled- her smile could always light up his world like the stars at night.

He swallowed. “Was... that alright...?”

Anna gave his hand a squeeze. “You did fine.” She sounded tired as well.

Despite how his body just wanted to lay in the afterglow like they were, Hewlett moved his body up against some pillows that were behind them and looked at Anna lovingly. “Come here, love.”

She lazily moved over to him, settling up against his side and laying her head on his chest. Hewlett put his arms around her, kissed her forehead, and started to slowly card his fingers through her beautiful hair.

“How was it for you?” Anna asked.

“Good, though I did not expect it to be so tiring.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “Thank you for showing me along.”

“Like I said, you did fine. It was good. Your nerves seemed to fade once we got going.”

"I had, um, somewhat of an idea about... certain things. Even so, the lack of experience was something that made me insecure, thus how I seemed when we began. But you-” He trailed his hand down the side of her face and tilted her head up slightly. “I always feel more confident with you, and I trust you.”

“We seem to bring out the best in each other.” Anna observed.

“And I'm grateful for it.”

Anna sighed and closed her eyes. “Can we lay here for a while, just like this?”

“I'd like that very much, love. Let us sleep.”

Anna settled into him, and Hewlett returned to running his fingers through her hair. Lying here with their bodies pressed close to each other... he felt closer to her than he ever had before.

There were thoughts that nagged at the furthest corners of his mind about Anna, brought on by her personal history and what she confessed to him days before today, but Hewlett sought to banish that from his mind, wanting it to be the furthest thought from him. This war had changed them both, and once they left this place it could all be left behind. Hewlett didn't care about Anna's past, only that she was here now.

“Edmund,” Anna suddenly spoke, barely above a whisper.

“Yes?”

“...I love you.”

This was the first time he was hearing her say it, and that made his heart soar.

“I love you too.”


End file.
